A user of an acoustic device enjoys hearing sounds that are pleasant, crisp, and free of noise. Inherent design flaws in the acoustic device can contribute to undesirable sound heard by the user. An improperly designed suspension element of the acoustic device may contribute directly or indirectly to the undesirability of sound heard by the user.